


say something

by sunnysidechen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Babysitting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidechen/pseuds/sunnysidechen
Summary: prompt: kyungsoo and jongdae have to babysit an infant. their true nature of parents are revealed.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	say something

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! HAPPY CHENTEMBER!!  
> back again with my chensoo bs <3 bc i love them sm <3  
> ANYWAY ! how did y'all like chen's ost!!! hehehehe i'm so happy !! honestly, seems unreal to him that jongdae is REAL and his ost is REAL. i was going to start a chentember series but i realise i'll write mostly chen-pairing fics anyway so there's no use kfjlfdjklsda anyway CHENTEMBER CHENTEMBER (i may post some short fics here and there for jongdae's month!!)  
> i asked siri to pick a random number and it picked 8 so hence why the fic is posted today!!! 
> 
> UPDATE??? ALSO???? CHEN'S OST WILL BE POSTED TODAY AT 6KST !!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> i got this from another prompt [generator](https://cdn.rawgit.com/niconicosette/59bdf56b24fac9dac0a6e14bb5a6239c/raw/11d444568d35f52c918ef5245189d358afd041b1/fluffgen.html)!!
> 
> a short, open-ended one this time.

“we have to what?”

“take care of your nephew, silly!” the queen passes jongdae the 8-month-old baby, his wide eyes looking at jongdae curiously.

“i’m not going to take care of hansol, mom. and not with  _ him  _ of all people,” jongdae side eyes the other wide-eyed male in the room, kyungsoo, the duke from the town over; and also the man he is bound to marry by the end of the year.

“it’s just for 2 hours, jongdae. you need to practice for when you have your own children in the future,” his sister, chaein, hansol’s mother, retorts.

“yeah, future, sis. not the present. you gave birth to this baby, you take care of it!” he goes to pass the baby back to his mother, only for her to glare back.

“just take care of hansol. you don’t even have to feed him, just play with him - he’s easily entertained anyway,” his mom shooes him away and walked away with her daughter, leaving jongdae alone with the baby and kyungsoo.

sighing heavily, he looks at the other, his future husband, “well, do you know how to take care of kids?” kyungsoo shakes his head, he’s not known as a ‘duke with no words’ for nothing.

“what do you know then?”

kyungsoo shrugs.

“can you even say a word?”

kyungsoo does not react to that.

sighing again, jongdae chooses to ignore the other as he walks to the playroom in the family house.

“here, hannie~ look! a horse!” hansol is an easy baby to take care of, but it doesn’t mean jongdae’s work is as easy. he tries his best though, he only has to make sure hansol is back in his sister’s arms in one, flawless piece.

“are you just going to stand there?” jongdae asks the man at the door, who only sat down nearer to the two, but still kept a distance. the oldest narrows his eyes at the other; kyungsoo is a weird man. he barely talks, he just follows people around like some stalker, and it’s creeping jongdae out. if he’s not going to talk a single word after they get married, jongdae’s fucking screwed.

not being able to take it, he beckons kyungsoo over.

“i need to use the washroom, take care of hansol for me,” he quickly said before standing up and leaving kyungsoo with the baby. he barely gave the younger man time to reply, not like he would anyway. he just hopes hansol is fine when he comes back.

okay, he was lying. he didn’t need the washroom, because he is currently camping outside the room and observing kyungsoo outside the door. it was closed, but there was a translucent opening, but jongdae can see the two clearly. he expected kyungsoo to just sit there as hansol entertained himself. to his surprise, however, he saw the duke smiling and playing with hansol, laughing along with him as they messed with the toys in front of them. and what was even more shocking was kyungsoo… kyungsoo’s mouth moving. jongdae bursts into the room then as he hears the other say something along the lines of “here comes the…” 

“so you do talk!” jongdae says in a little bit of an accusatory tone. but kyungsoo only nodded his head.

“then? talk to me.” kyungsoo shakes his head.

jongdae pouts, “why not?” he shakes his head again, distracting himself with the baby.

“so what now? you’re not going to talk to me for the rest of our lives?” kyungsoo did not react.

jongdae was not satisfied, so he lunges forward and pins the younger down. and... kisses him.

“ya!” kyungsoo shouts and pushes jongdae away.

“finally,” jongdae murmurs, “i tho-” before he could finish his sentence, hansol started whimpering, reaching out to kyungsoo. he probably got scared by what happened in the past minute.

“it’s alright~” kyungsoo gently comforts the toddler by petting him.

“that’s not fair, i’m his uncle,” jongdae complains. kyungsoo just ignores him. he lightly bounces the baby, only for hansol to eventually fall asleep in kyungsoo’s arm, thumb in his mouth.

jongdae comments, “you’re like a miracle worker.” 

kyungsoo stands up as carefully as he can and walks outside. he asks one of the maids where the baby’s room is, and gets led to it, slowly putting hansol down in his crib and pulling his thumb out. the entire time jongdae just follows and watches him quietly, observing the other and feeling awed by how well kyungsoo is taking care of hansol.

still following kyungsoo like a dog on a leash, they both eventually arrived in the kitchen, kyungsoo requesting for a cup of water. jongdae asks them to prepare some fruits too as he sits down beside the other, staring quite intensely at the other. kyungsoo glances at him confusingly and uncomfortably, before focusing on his cup of water.

the bowl of fruits were soon placed in front of the couple-to-be, before jongdae smirks, "i think we're going to get along just fine, doh kyungsoo."

**Author's Note:**

> so... i posted a story on tiny sparks and it should be revealed by now?? surprise surprise i wrote the only and only chensoo fic in the collection lfdkadk;lk here's the [link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954807) if you hadn't read it yet! 
> 
> come talk to me on[twt](https://twitter.com/sunnysidechen) or leave me [questions](https://curiouscat.me/sunnysidechen)!


End file.
